Dane Romero
"Looks like we have to battle this creep one more time." - Ninja Master Dane Romero Dane Romero is a character from Power Rangers Ninja Steel. He is portrayed by Mike Edward. Dane is a ninja master and the father of Brody Romero and Aiden Romero. Ten years prior to the present day, the Ninja Nexus Prism, encased in Ninja Steel, fell from space onto his backyard. Dane believed the star came to him for a reason: to protect it from those willing to abuse its power or use it for evil means. This was the case as Galvanax, champion of the Galaxy Warriors, was chasing after it. When Galvanax blasted at Dane, he shielded himself with the Ninja Nexus Star, and as a result, morphed into the Red Ranger. However, he was forced to give up the star, as Ripcon was holding Brody hostage. Shortly after, however, Dane picked up his sword and struck the Ninja Nexus Star with it, splitting it into six fragments. However, by doing this, Dane mysteriously disappears, with the Prism appearing in his place. Ten Years later, he returns after Brody destroys the Red Ninja Power Star to keep Galvanax from stealing it. As a result, Dane returns asnd takes on a new Red Ranger form, as well as Brody retaining his powers and Mick Kanic, Brody's friend and the mentor of the team, becoming a Red Ranger as well. Dane reveals that from the blast caused by the shattering of the Nexus Star, he was seriously injured. The Prism captured his spirit and healed him. He was kept safe inside the Prism for ten years before returning to his sons to join them in one final bout against Galvanax. Dane served as the first Red Ninja Steel Ranger and one of the two additional Red Rangers, along with Mick. Ranger Forms 24_Ninja_Steel_-_Ninja_Steel_Red_Ranger_01.jpg|Red Ninja Steel Ranger (I) Ninja_Steel_Red_Ranger_Dane.png|Red Ninja Steel Ranger (Additional/Gold Sash) Fire Rebellion Storyline Fire Rebellion: Season 15 Dane first appears to help his sons and their friends against the combined forces of Adagio Dazzle and Galvanax. He will continue to help the heroes in their search for the individuals given powers by Princess Celestia's wave of magic. Dane and Agent Michigan were present on the Akechi Siblings' colony world when it was attacked by the Interstellar Manufacturing Corporation's ARES Division and the Apex Predators. They two attempted to save the siblings from captivity, but ended up failing when they were intercepted by General Marder and attacked by his two accompanying Titans. Category:Characters Category:Heroes Category:Characters that hail from the Power Rangers universe Category:Power Ranger Category:Red Power Rangers Category:Ninjas Category:Mentors Category:Order of the Just Members Category:Knights of the Just Members Category:Father of Hero Category:Characters in Fire Rebellion Season 15 Category:Heroes in Fire Rebellion Season 15 Category:Members of the Sentinel Task Force Category:Enemies of the Galaxy Warriors Category:Enemies of the New Ozai Society Category:Enemies of the IMC Category:Enemies of Cerberus Category:Enemies of the Dazzlings Category:Legendary Heroes of the Fire Rebellion story Category:Characters in Fire Rebellion Season 16 Category:Heroes in Fire Rebellion Season 16 Category:Tokusatsu Category:Characters hailing from the Hasbro Universe